


Zaśpiewaj mi do snu

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel przeziębił się po raz pierwszy od utraty skrzydeł i nie znosi tego zbyt dobrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaśpiewaj mi do snu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Me to Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814197) by [Erinla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/pseuds/Erinla). 



> Napisane dla przyjaciółki, która potrzebowała motywacji i prosiła o domestic!Destiel fluff w bunkrze.  
> Tłumaczone dla moich psiółek, bo jedna kocha fluffy, a druga, która nawet nie jest w fandomie i nie uznaje jednopłciowych par, uznała ten fanfik za kochany <3

 Dla kogoś, kto spędził większą część wieczności jako niebiańska istota, przyzwyczajenie się do życia w postaci człowieka bez okresu przygotowawczego było... trudne.

  Rzeczy, które ludziom przychodziły samoistnie, jak spanie, jedzenie i dbanie o higienę były poważnym wyzwaniem dla pewnego upadłego anioła, a Sam i Dean nie zawsze łatwo wybaczali takie rzeczy, jak wałęsanie się po bunkrze o świcie albo zapominanie o umyciu się przez parę dni.

  Zajęło trochę czasu zadomowienie się w skórze, która niegdyś _nie była_ jego. Aż do teraz przypuszczał, że był przyzwyczajony do bycia w Jimmym, ale wciąż było dla niego trochę nierzeczywiste patrzenie w lustro i przypominanie sobie, że to było teraz jego prawdziwe ciało; nie tylko naczynie, jakie zajmował.

Aż pewnej szarej i dżdżystej, listopadowej środy Cas poczuł, że został ofiarą niespodziewanego i nielubianego aspektu ludzkiego życia.  
\- Jestem _chory_ \- oznajmił niezadowolonemu Deanowi, który opierał się o framugę drzwi pokoju, należącemu teraz do Casa.  
\- Naprawdę? - Dean powiedział to tonem, jaki według Castiela mógł przejawiać sarkazm, jednak wciąż miał trudności z wyłapywaniem go. - Nie żebyś nie _narzekał_ przez cały dzień, jak bardzo masz zapchany nos i że cię boli gardło oraz że tu jest cholernie zimno.  
\- Bo tu _jest_ zimno - Cas bronił się, narzucając koc, którym był owinięty, na ramiona.  
 - Tak, bo jesteś chory. Przestaniesz patrzeć na mnie, jakby świat się kończył? Zachowujesz się, jakby nikt nigdy wcześniej nie miał pieprzonego przeziębienia.  
\- _Ja_ nigdy nie miałem przeziębienia - Cas wpatrywał się w Deana z naburmuszeniem, urażony brakiem zrozumienia ze strony łowcy.

Ale wyraz twarzy Deana złagodniał po słowach Casa i w końcu odepchnął się od ściany, by podejść do łóżka upadłego anioła.  
\- Sammy wyszedł załatwić ci zupę i imbirowe ale - powiedział Dean, siadając na krawędzi materaca. - Pomaga, kiedy jest się chorym - dodał, widząc zdezorientowaną twarz Castiela.  
\- Będę musiał... podziękować mu, gdy wróci - odpowiedział Cas lekko zakatarzonym głosem. Trudno było mu być wdzięcznym, gdy czuł się tak paskudnie. Jedynym, co chciał zrobić, było owinięcie się we wszystkie koce w bunkrze i spędzenie następnego tygodnia w łóżku.  
\- Kurde, robisz się _zrzędliwy_ , jak jesteś chory, czyż nie?  
Cas otworzył usta, żeby się odszczeknąć, ale Dean rozproszył jego poszukiwania riposty, chwytając koc, by opatulić nim swoje ramiona, gdy przesunął się na materacu i przyciągnął Casa do swojego boku.  
Ten zaprotestował: - Nie dotykaj mnie, jestem _chory_! - jęknął, próbując uniknąć dotyku drugiego mężczyzny. - Zarazisz się i wtedy _ty też_ będziesz chory.  
\- Przeżyję, nie jestem takim cholernym _bobasem_ , jak ty.  
\- Nie jestem niemowlęciem - Cas mruknął, lecz szybko porzucił zamiary odsunięcia się od Deana; ciepło jego ciała było zbyt zachęcające.  
Położył głowę na piersi Deana, pozwalając mu mocniej się przytulić. Od razu poczuł się lepiej.

No, może jednak nie poczuł się lepiej ani trochę, ale za to zniknęła spora część jego naburmuszenia.  
Trudno było się złościć, słuchając równego bicia serca Deana i czując jego palce zataczające uspokajające kółka na ramionach.

\- Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć, Cas. Pewnie dlatego zachorowałeś - ciągle nie śpisz po nocach.  
\- Głowa mnie boli.  
Dean westchnął z lekką irytacją i umilkł na moment, po czym ciągnął dalej: - Kiedy byłem mały, moja mama śpiewała mi "Hey Jude", żeby mnie uśpić.  
\- Kim jest Jude?  
\- To _piosenka_ , Cas. The Beatles, Żuczki!  
Cas patrzył na Deana zadziwiony, próbując zrozumieć sens jego zagadkowo brzmiących słów.  
\- Nie rozumiem... co mają wspólnego insekty z muzyką?  
\- Cas - Dean rzekł z czystą frustracją - The Beatles to _zespół._ Napisali piosenkę, która nosi tytuł "Hey Jude". Jakim cudem możesz nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy? W sumie to chyba polubisz The Beatles. Może puszczę ci ich kiedyś...  
  
Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza, a Cas zaczynał zastanawiać się nad znaczeniem wypowiedzi Deana, kiedy poczuł usta drugiego mężczyzny ledwo muskające płatek jego ucha i usłyszał jego melodyjny głos, gdy zaśpiewał:

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better…Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..."  
Cas nie znał tekstu. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej piosenki, ale słowa brzmiały przyjemnie i ciepło w głosie Deana.  
" Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her... the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better..."

Cas nie wiedział wcześniej, że Dean umie śpiewać. Nie słyszał nigdy, żeby próbował, ale przypuszczał, że to, czy Dean fałszował, cichutko śpiewając mu do ucha, czy nie, nie miało teraz znaczenia; nie zmieniłoby to faktu, jak bardzo komfortowo i swobodnie się czuł w tej chwili.

" And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders... For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder... na na na na na na na na na..."

To było niesamowite, jak szybko Dean mógł pozbyć się bezsenności Casa za pomocą kilku prostych wersów, bo Dean ledwo rozpoczął drugą zwrotkę, gdy powieki Casa zaczęły opadać, a jego twarz spoczęła na klatce piersiowej Deana; rytmiczne bicie jego serca kołysało Casa do snu wraz ze śpiewem.

Dryfował gdzieś pomiędzy snem a jawą, gdy zauważył, że głos Deana powoli przeszedł w ciszę, ale był prawie pewien, że ciepły pocałunek na jego skroni, tuż przed tym, jak zupełnie odpłynął, nie był snem.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem zaledwie tłumaczem bez bety, jeśli są błędy, daj mi znać. Kudosy zostaw, proszę, pod oryginałem.


End file.
